Storage devices may include storage elements that comprise multiple levels or pages. Depending on the data that is being stored and the use case of the storage device, only the lower page may initially be programmed. The upper pages may be programmed at a later time. When an upper page is programmed after the lower page has been programmed, data that is stored in the lower page may be lost if there is an issue programming the upper page.